


Persistence

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>comicdrabbles</b></a></span> prompt: Dancing<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fanfic100</b> prompt: Where?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) prompt: Dancing  
> [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) **fanfic100** prompt: Where?

Linda concentrated on her screen, typing furiously.

She heard Wally slide onto the sofa, felt him drop kisses on the back of her neck.

She looked up. He gave her an innocent smile.

She kept typing. Six words later, she felt his hand rest on her knee, just under her skirt.

She miskeyed.

"Distracted?" His grin broadened.

"Wally, I've got -"

His hand slipped between her knees.

As his fingers danced along her inner thigh, right where she liked to be touched, she sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

Sometimes it took the World's Fastest Man to make her slow down.


End file.
